Mother Box
Mother Boxes are fictional devices in Wikipedia:Jack Kirby's Fourth World setting in the Wikipedia:DC Universe. History Created by Apokoliptian scientist Wikipedia:Himon using the mysterious Element X, they are generally thought to be sentient, miniaturized, portable Wikipedia:supercomputers, although their true nature and origins are unknown. They possess wondrous powers and abilities not understood even by their users, the gods of Wikipedia:New Genesis. These range from teleportation (they can summon Wikipedia:Boom Tubes) to energy manipulation. Mother Boxes have been seen healing the injured, including Wikipedia:Darkseid himself, after he was beaten by Doomsday. Metron stated that each Mother Box shares "a mystical rapport with nature". They provide their owner with unconditional love and self-destruct when their owner dies. Mother Boxes have sacrificed themselves for causes they have believed in and are greatly respected by the people of New Genesis. In physical appearance they are most often in the shape of a small box, but they can also be much larger (as is the one carried by the Wikipedia:Forever People), and do not always need to be in the shape of a box at all (Wikipedia:Mr. Miracle had Mother Box circuitry woven into the hood of his costume). They usually communicate with a repetitive "ping!" which can be understood by their users. Powers and abilities thumb|Superman uses a Mother Box to get to Apokolips in Superman/Doomsday Hunter/Prey #1. *Mother Boxes can access the energy of the Source for various effects; they can change the gravitational constant of an area, transfer energy from one place to another, control the mental state of a host, communicate telepathically with a host or other life form, manipulate the life-force of a host to sustain it past fatal injuries, open and close Wikipedia:boom tubes, take over and control non-sentient machines, evolve non-sentient machines, merge sentient beings into a single more powerful being, sustain a life form in a hostile environment such as space, and do many other things. Mother Boxes have an affinity for the Source and are believed to draw their power from it. In that sense, they can be seen as a computer that links man to God. *To the New Gods, they are common appliances (used much like a PDA on Earth), in as much as a sentient device can be called an "appliance". Other DC characters are given access to them at specific times, when they are in need of aid. Notably, Wikipedia:Superman was given one when he went in pursuit of Doomsday, which managed to open boom tubes to take Superman to Apokolips, heal Darkseid (when Superman needed his foe's aid against the Cyborg Superman after he'd taken a serious beating from Doomsday), give Superman a power boost to battle Doomsday in the form of various high-tech weapons such as an Wikipedia:ultrasonics gun and a laser sword, used Waverider's gauntlet to send Doomsday to the end of the universe, and healed Superman's injuries (simultaneously restoring his original clothes) at the end of the battle, although this last act drained it of power. *Mother Boxes can only be manufactured by a being born either on New Genesis or Apokolips, and not all of them can do it (at least one on Apokolips failed). This is accomplished through much training. It is implied in the books that the maker's character influenced the successful construction of a Mother Box. This applied to all the Fourth World books created, written, and drawn by comic legend Jack Kirby. Later writers altered the fabrication and capabilities of the Mother Box to include its making and usage to humans and beings from other worlds. Notable users and usage * Noted Mother Boxes include those of Wikipedia:Mister Miracle and Wikipedia:Shilo Norman, the Mother Box of the Wikipedia:Forever People, which can summon the Wikipedia:Infinity-Man, and the Mother Box used by Captain Marvel to access the magic lightning when the wizard Shazam was on New Genesis. * Orion has a Mother Box which controls his rage and bestial appearance, but it has been removed several times: Once when it was used by Steel as a means of blocking a telepathic probe on the planet Wikipedia:Rann (Orion was unable to use it in this manner as he was so enraged by his current capture that it was unable to block his thoughts due to it expending so much energy simply trying to calm him down) and also when Metron gave it to Oracle during the Wikipedia:Mageddon crisis after Orion had removed it so that he could confront Mageddon with his full rage and power, where it bonded with her computers to allow her to telepathically connect with the minds of every person on the planet.JLA #39 During Wikipedia:Walt Simonson's Orion series it seemingly died, and he used a unique Apokaliptian Father Box instead. This box communicated by going "ting!" rather than "ping!", and was designed to turn him towards Darkseid. * Due to time travel, a Mother Box spent hundreds of years in a Japanese temple, waiting for the Wikipedia:Forever People to reclaim it. The Forever People #6 (Jan. 1, 1972) * Wikipedia:Iron Man was given a Mother Box by Metron in the Wikipedia:JLA/Avengers mini-series. He used it to predict the JLA's moves and had it interface with his own armor. * In Wikipedia:Grant Morrison's Wikipedia:Seven Soldiers: Mister Miracle storyline, only one Mother Box has survived the destruction of New Genesis. It is owned by Shilo Norman, the third Mister Miracle, who sometimes calls it "motherboxxx". * In Blue Beetle (vol. 4), a story-arc centered around a Mother Box and the New Gods Lonar and Metron. The Mother Box is allegedly Wikipedia:mourning its master and teleports the user to the homeworld/trap planet of Wikipedia:Devilance the Pursuer. * In the video game Wikipedia:Justice League Heroes, Brainiac steals a Mother Box from the Watchtower for Darkseid, but the game presents the device visually as larger and cube-shaped with a single red eye. It is far more powerful as well, transforming Earth into a New Apokolips and back at a whim. * In the Starman series, Ted Knight was lent a Mother Box by Orion to be incorporated, along with Kitty Faulkner's energy-detecting technology, into the spaceship his son Jack used to track down a former Starman, Wikipedia:Will Payton. This Mother Box was destroyed along with the spaceship by missiles fired from Throneworld. A notable feature of this Mother Box was the fact Ted Knight's consciousness, memories and personality were apparently copied and served as the Box's consciousness, as well as creating a holographic image of Knight to aid Jack. Since this specific box was programmed by Orion, it was prone to violent solutions. Grandmother Box In the possible future seen in the JLA: Rock of Ages storyline (also by Grant Morrison), Darkseid relates how Wikipedia:Granny Goodness and her forces attacked the central computer intelligence on New Genesis and how her mind became a part of the Mother Boxes, which were then transformed into an insane sentient computer called the "Grandmother Box" or more commonly "Granny Box". Father Box * The Father Box, an Apokoliptian version of a Mother Box, first appeared in the Orion series by Simonson in 2000. Darkseid’s former aide Mortalla presents Orion with an Apokoliptian Father Box. * In Wikipedia:Grant Morrison's Wikipedia:Seven Soldiers: Mister Miracle storyline, a Father Box is mentioned as one of the "Seven Treasures" the New Gods left to the Earth's first superhero. It came in the form of two dice. It was called "the Foundation Stone of Manhattan" in Wikipedia:Manhattan Guardian and "Croatoan" in Wikipedia:Klarion. Eventually, it was stolen by Wikipedia:Klarion the Witch Boy, who took it to the future. * In Wikipedia:Justice League of America (vol. 2) #1 by Wikipedia:Brad Meltzer, a villain named Wikipedia:Doctor Impossible uses a Father Box to summon "hush tubes". * In Wikipedia:Supergirl (vol. 5) #15 Power Boy refers to and accesses his Father Box. * In the Wikipedia:Young Justice episode "Disordered", Wikipedia:Desaad uses a Father Box to control Wikipedia:Infinity-Man until the New Genesphere joins with Infinity-Man to regain control of him. Orphan Box An Orphan Box is created by Father Time from the remains of Wikipedia:Gonzo the Mechanical Bastard in the Uncle Sam and the Freedom Fighters mini-series. In other media The Mother Box has been portrayed in several adaptations of DC Comics' storylines in various media. Television * In Wikipedia:Justice League Unlimited, the Mother Box appears in the double episode "Twilight of the Gods". In it, the Justice League travel to Apokolips, where in the end of the events Superman deals a sounding defeat to Darkseid. Wikipedia:Batman uses a Mother Box to generate a Boom Tube to prevent a rage-blinded Superman from killing Darkseid, and to escape the destruction of Brainiac's base. Film *In the animated film Wikipedia:Superman/Batman: Apocalypse, the Mother Box appears in two different situations. First, Superman,Wikipedia:Wonder Woman and Batman seek Wikipedia:Big Barda's help to reach Apokolips to rescue the kidnapped Wikipedia:Kara Zor-El, Superman requests Barda expressly the lending of her Mother Box for such ends. And secondly, during Superman and Darkseid's climactic battle, Kara takes advantage of Darkseid's distraction to reprogram his Mother Box coordinates, to generate a Boom Tube that sends him not to his home planet Apokolips, but deep into space. See also * Anti-Life Equation (WP) * Boom tube (WP) * Source (comics) (WP) * Source Wall (WP) * Super-Cycle (WP) References Wikipedia:Template:New Gods |imagesize = |caption = |publisher = Wikipedia:DC Comics |debut = |creators = Wikipedia:Jack Kirby |type = |multitype = y |comp = first |tech = y |supports = Wikipedia:New Gods |subcat = DC Comics |sortkey = Mother Box }}--> it:Scatola Madre pt:Caixa Materna Category:Comics Category:Jack Kirby's Fourth World